This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study examines the sympathetic nervous system in hypertensives with sleep apnea. In order to study this adequately, comparisons will be made between hypertensives and normotensives, with and without sleep apnea.